Sponge mops are widely used for washing floors, windows, and walls. In general, a sponge mop includes a handle with a mop head that includes a sponge. The sponge is generally removable when damaged and/or dirty so that a new sponge refill can be installed and the mop reused.
It is desirable to periodically expel the water from a wet sponge of a sponge mop while in use. This is desirably done without wetting the hands, with little body bending, and without lifting the sponge substantially above the height of a pail or bucket of cleaning solution.
Accordingly, various sponge mops have been developed for applying pressure to the sponge to squeeze out the water or cleaning solution from a sponge mop. While previous techniques have had limited success, there exists a need for a robust yet simple methodology for a mopping system to routinely extract cleaning solution from a mop head.